1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to organic light-emitting diodes comprising amine-based compounds and anthracene-based compounds.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light-emitting devices (OLEDs) are self-emitting devices that have advantages such as wide viewing angles, good contrast, quick response speeds, high brightness, and good driving voltage characteristics. Also, OLEDs can provide multicolored images.
A typical OLED has a structure including a substrate, and an anode, a hole transport layer, an emission layer, an electron transport layer, and a cathode sequentially stacked on the substrate. In this regard, the hole transport layer, the emission layer, and the electron transport layer are organic thin films formed of organic compounds.
An operating principle of an OLED having the above-described structure is as follows:
When a voltage is applied between the anode and the cathode, holes injected from the anode move to the emission layer via the hole transport layer, and electrons injected from the cathode move to the emission layer via the electron transport layer. The holes and electrons recombine in the emission layer to generate excitons. When the excitons drop from an excited state to a ground state, light is emitted.